Representative N-hydrocarbyloxy derivatives of sterically hindered amines are described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 259,950.
The ultimate starting materials for making the instant N-hydrocarbyloxy derivatives of the sterically hindered amines are the sterically hindered amines themselves. Other useful intermediates are the corresponding N-hydroxyl and N-oxyl compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,185 describes a facile process for preparing said N-oxyl compounds by the direct oxidation of the sterically hindered amine in an inert organic solvent with a hydroperoxide in the presence of a metal carbonyl, metal oxide or metal alkoxide catalyst. The corresponding N-hydroxyl compounds can be made by the catalytic hydrogenation of the N-oxyl compounds.